


Era una broma

by Myloveles



Series: Bromas fallidas [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bad Ending, Phantom Severus
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myloveles/pseuds/Myloveles
Summary: Sirius solo quería bromear, pero no supo como
Series: Bromas fallidas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019685
Kudos: 3





	Era una broma

"Sirius bájame, esto no es gracioso" gruñó nervioso dandose cuenta de la altura en la que se encontraba levitado. Directamente sobre el lado mas profundo del lago negro.

Apenas pasó el mes y tantos días desde que tuvo la pelea con Lily, la vergüenza y la culpa mantiene apretado su corazón. Con el gusto por la tortura psicológica regresó una vez mas al lago en plena hora de la cena para castigarse en soledad; sin darse cuenta de que Black lo venía siguiendo. 

Un ~levicorpus~ fue suficiente para estar a su merced; por curioso que parezca el cobarde le atacó en solitario esta vez.

"Regrésame a la orilla Black, no estoy jugando" Volvió a gritarle alternando su vista del lago al gryffindor.

"Que pasa Snivellus, ¿Le tienes miedo al agua?. Te haría bien un buen baño, tal vez te quite lo grasiento" Se burló Sirius. Este será su mejor recuerdo sin duda.

"¡Black ya fuiste muy lejos!" 

"Pero si solo estoy comenzando Snivellus" 

Severus solo quería que su broma terminara de una vez. Su corazón se alteró más cuando lo dejaron caer al agua entre las carcajadas del león. 

"¡NO SE NADAR!"

Fue lo último que dijo antes de caer al agua; su túnica absorbió el liquido rapidamente, volviéndose pesada y dificultando los manotazos que el adolescente daba tratando de mantenerse a flote tratando de pedir ayuda. 

Los grindylows se sintieron curiosos por los chapoteos y viendo una presa fácil acudieron a la cacería.

Sirius por su parte no creyó el grito desesperado del Slytherin y se fue corriendo al gran comedor para ver como el joven llegaba empapado y temblando para acusarlo.

El calamar gigante era muy conocido, y suele ir al fondo del lago algunas noches para estar cerca de las sirenas y jugar con ellas. Fue cuando se dio cuenta del grupo de grindylows que atacaban en masa al pequeño humano. Se acercó rapidamente apartando a las pequeñas criaturas y llevando a la lejana orilla al pequeño niño. 

Una figura traslúcida se formó sobre el lago. Cabellos ondeando permanentemente al igual que la túnica rasgada con el escudo de la casa de la serpiente. Severus Snape sabía lo que ocurrió, estaba muerto. 

Vio su cuerpo ser llevado a la orilla por el calamar gigante; un recuerdo fugaz de su madre le hizo sentir culpa, el no poder acompañarla y un profundo rencor hacia el causante de esto le hizo centrarse y flotar hacia donde está seguro que lo encontrará.  
...

Sirius se esta impasientando; el graciento quejoso debería haber aparecido por esas puertas desde hace un buen rato y constantemente se encontraba desviando su vista hacia la entrada al gran comedor.

Una pequeña esfera de luz azul pálido atravesó una de las ventanas, atravesando todo el lugar hasta detenerse frente a él para luego transformarse en el chico que abandonó hace algunos minutos en el lago.

"¡SIRIUS BLACK!" Gritó el fantasma rabioso. Sus manos en puños a los lados dandose cuenta que no podría siquiera darle un golpe.

Todo el comedor se quedó en silencio. Los profesores y alumnos mayores sin poder creerlo.

Severus había muerto por una broma.

"¿Q-que..?"

"¡QUE MIERDA CREES QUE PASO MALDITO IMBÉCIL!. ¡TE DIJE QUE NO SABÍA NADAR, Y SE TE OCURRIÓ TIRARME EN EL LUGAR MAS PROFUNDO DEL MALDITO LAGO NEGRO!" Gritó con furia y con la intención de que todos lo oyeran. No estaba dispuesto a que se escapara de su castigo esta vez.

Minerva y Slugrom salieron rápidamente de sus asientos, uno dirigiéndose al fantasma increpante y el otro hacia el lago respectivamente. Necesitaban recuperar el cuerpo.

El director no tenia idea de que hacer, un estudiante había muerto y su fantasma tiene la suficiente voluntad de señalar a su atacante sin temor, su matón personal ni más ni menos. Claro que McGonagall no tiene tiempo para pensar en nada mas que tomar al asustado estudiante y sacarlo del salón con destino a la dirección. 

Algunos alumnos no tuvieron decencia ni respeto por la situación saliendo del lugar a pesar de los intentos de los profesores. 

Querían ver al cadáver antes de ser llevado a la enfermería. Régulus Black por su parte se acercó al fantasma con los ojos llorosos, su amigo estaba muerto por mano de su propio hermano mayor. 

"No es tu culpa Regulus, no te culpes por favor" Pidió el fantasma con una mirada de súplica.  
Acercó su mano lo más que pudo a su amigo sin querer traspasar su cuerpo recibiendo un toque parecido. 

Severus con dolor se separó de él, dio un vistazo a su antigua amiga pelirroja siendo consolada por un asustado James y su amiga ademas de compañera de cuarto Alice Crooswood. Solo agitó su mano antes de salir del lugar con la intención de ir con su asesino.

Slugrom llegó minutos después, blanco como una sabana al tener que examinar el cuerpo dejado en la orilla por un chapoteante calamar gigante.  
Cortes y mordidas por los grindylows y los pulmones llenos de agua que confirmaban la historia del chico Snape. No tenía idea de como se lo diría a su familia.

Sirius en todo el trayecto no se recuperó de lo acusado.  
Su broma había matado a su objetivo favorito.

"En que estaba pensando señor Black" Cuestionó decepcionada la seria mujer.

"Yo... pensé que sería una buena broma" Susurro el joven sin emoción.

"Todo siempre es una broma para ti Black" acusó Severus apareciendo desde el suelo.

La aparición del director solo hizo mas incomoda la situación. Como subdirectora, McGonagall tuvo que tomar su papel y llamar a los aurores al lugar y no faltó mucho para que de la conexión floo salieran tres personas, Alastor Moody junto con un joven aprendiz y una mujer del ministerio.

Poco despues Walburga Black junto con su esposo Orion se aparecieron en las puertas del complejo para adentrarse en busca de defender a su primogénito por muy descarriado que fuera.

Y detrás de ellos ayudada por un traslador de emergencia apareció una demacrada Eileen Snape. Una corazonada que no quiso aceptar le estaba carcomiendo el alma y quería deshacerse de el lo mas rápido posible

Los tres adultos cruzaron los corredores infestados de cuchicheos y ojos culpables y tristes. Muchos de ellos alguna vez habían disfrutado de las humillaciones del pobre mestizo Slytherin sin tomar realmente en cuenta la peligrosidad de estos. 

Unos gritos estridentes y rápidas acusaciones se lograban escuchar desde la oficina del director; los padres rápidamente cruzaron la puerta para encontrar a un fantasma contando con lujo de detalle cada broma que le hicieron desde que puso un pie en el castillo ante unos atónitos trabajadodes ministeriales y los avergonzados profesores junto con el director.

"¿Severus?" La mujer no podía creerlo, no quería que fuera real.

"No..., por favor madre no..." 

A Eileen se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas al entender la situación, algo le pasó a su bebé. Y ese algo lo mató.  
...  
Lo que pasó esa noche fue el escándalo del año, Sirius Black fué expulsado de Hogwards y de la familia Black, ahora vive en casa de la familia Potter y trabaja como ayudante en el bar las tres escobas. Su historia bien conocida y el asesinato de Severus le costó todo lo que tenía.  
James también sufrió un castigo, una expulsión de medio año por los abusos contra otras casas en su afán de divertirse.

Remus Lupin también fue expulsado del colegio por ser un peligro por el alumnado llevándose consigo al director a cargo Albus Dumbledore por permitir a un alumno con tal maldición encima.  
Fue encontrado y adoptado por una manada al norte del lugar luego de que su padre también lo echara de casa.

Eileen Prince se divorció de Tobias Snape sólo días después de la muerte de Severus retomó su patrimonio y se volvió maestra de Pociones logrando recuperar y mejorar su salud.  
...

Un niño de ojos verdes y cabello alborotado jugaba a tirar piedras en el lago negro; a la tercera piedra una forma fantasmal emerge del agua y le mira expectante. El niño le sonríe para ponerse a conversar hasta el amanecer, saluda, se envuelve en una capa invisible y se va.


End file.
